


Heart

by iamthemagicks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemagicks/pseuds/iamthemagicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never knew that her heart slightly skipped every three beats until now. As her heart seemingly pounds against her chest, her blood rushing through her veins, pulsing so loud, so hard, he feels it in his mouth, as if his lips were pressed tight around her heart, teeth sinking deep into the muscle. That's all can think about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The missing scene from "Live Free or Twi-Hard" when vampire!Dean visits Lisa at their home.

thump  
thump   
thump  
th-thump

He never knew that her heart slightly skipped every three beats until now. As her heart seemingly pounds against her chest, her blood rushing through her veins, pulsing so loud, so hard, he feels it in his mouth, as if his lips were pressed tight around her heart, teeth sinking deep into the muscle. That's all can think about.

He presses her against the wall -- God she smells fantastic -- inches away from her face. He feels the outer tendrils of her thoughts, just barely there -- dean, she says. tell me, want me, love me, fuck me. "Dean," she says out loud, voice quivered on a string. He has one hand around her shoulder -- his fingers are so cold -- and she grips to his biceps, clawing at his shirt, trying to pull him closer. 

"Lise," he says as whisper. 

thump  
thump  
thump  
th-thump

Her thoughts crawl into his own. He sees everything, their history, her blood calling out for him, like it always has. Her skin flushed, her chest rising and falling, breasts pressed tight against the fabric of her nightshirt. In the summer when Ben was off at camp they slept naked, stayed up until all hours of the night fucking, making love whatever. Before another thought can stray into his psyche he pushes harder, hoists her up and she gasps.

His lips bruise against hers and he presses even more, making their bodies completely flush, she feels his cock hard against her thigh. He's never wanted her as much as he does now, now that he sees, feels and knows. Her blood, hear heart. He shoves down her shorts and she reaches to get at his belt, but in a motion, almost too quick for her to see, he has her hands pinned above her head, fingers encasing her wrists. "I got this," he says with a slight grin as he undoes the belt -- the jingling of the buckle making him squint -- then the zipper, and his jeans are around his ankles, her pink cotton panties are shoved to the side and he slides into her, one long thrust. And the sound that she makes as he pulls back out and shoves back in -- she's so hot, slick and wet, wet for him. 

He hoists her higher, like he's going to fuck her up to the ceiling -- and he thinks he might. "Dean," she says again, his name always like a spell from her lips. She throws back her head, her neck exposed, the vein throbbing

thumpthumpthumpth-thump

With each thrust he presses his lips against her neck, inhaling; feels the blood flowing like a river just under his mouth, under her skin. Just one taste, that's all he needs, one taste, have her with him always, satiate the hunger that's been burning inside of him for as long as he remembers, 

Fangs slip out from his gums, scrape along the sweet honeyed flesh of her neck. His mouth opens wide, waiting. And she comes, hard and loud, wiggling to get her hands free from his grasp, canting her hips. He feels the orgasm under his tongue with her heart beat, that batting of her eyelashes. Her legs warp around his waist, pulling him closer, tighter, urging him to keep going. 

He presses his forehead against her shoulder when his spine stiffens, he comes inside her, growls and releases her wrists. Hungrily she kisses along his neck, his ear, clutching his shoulders. He keeps her trapped like that a minute, his head buzzing. Her breath caught rough in her throat and her mouth dry. 

"That was," she starts with an almost laugh. That fear she had in the seconds before he grabbed her quickly faded. Her heart begins to slow again. 

He doesn't look at her, just listens.

thump  
thump  
thump  
th-thump

And all he can think about is sinking his fangs into her skin and drinking until the thumps become almost still, and he can really make her his.


End file.
